


Marrying Mr Rivia

by Pocketfullofmice



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, I ignore all of the history I want to ignore and keep the rest, Jaskier | Dandelion and Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg are Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Stupid use of second names, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, it's about the pining, pride and prejudice au, regency au, we support Lambert in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketfullofmice/pseuds/Pocketfullofmice
Summary: Lettenhove is a small town. Jaskier is bored and lonely and missing the excitement of his university days. When the Rivia family buy the old house at the edge of the town everything changes for the inhabitants of Lettenhove, who have to get used to five outsiders becoming part of their society. Everything changes for Jaskier when he first lays his eyes on the eldest Mr Rivia. In spite of their differences, Jaskier puts himself up to the task of making the beautiful Mr Rivia fall head over heels for him.Shameless regency Au. I might change the title to something less goofy but... also maybe not. Updating tags and ratings as I go.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Marrying Mr Rivia

Lettenhove was a small town, the kind that inhabitants rarely left and new people almost never visited. In some ways it suited Jaskier, he had made his way into the beds of almost all of the town’s unmarried women, most of the unmarried men and a good portion of the married men and women on top of that, but he liked the familiarity of it all. He liked that he knew every piece of gossip, every dirty secret, of anyone who lived within a thirty-mile radius. That wasn’t to say of course that he wasn’t horribly, unfathomably bored at times. Unlike his sister and most people who lived in Lettenhove, Jaskier had a taste of the outside world when he went off to university in Oxenfurt. Some days he missed the constant buzz and excitement of his time at university. He missed catching the eye of some particular stranger as he lifted a glass of Brandy slowly to his lips, a silent question in the quirk of his brow as he drew closer. So naturally, Jaskier was every bit as thrilled as the other young people in the town when local gossip announced that someone had finally bought the big, run-down house on the outskirts of the town. 

‘There is no one in town who knows a thing about the family apart from Nenneke, and even she only knows the oldest son,’ Triss Merigold was in the process of saying, ‘She says that he was a friend of one of the patrons of her orphanage. He must be a very grand man indeed, to have such friends. It is a proper mystery.’

‘The oldest son? And how many sons is Lettenhove to be plagued with?’ Yennefer, Jaskiers slightly younger sister, was the only young person in Lettenhove who did not seem to be thrilled with the news of the newcomers.

Jaskier could not tell why, exactly, his sister objected so passionately to the idea of someone new moving into the town but he knew enough about Yennefer’s quirks to know that she was not quick to change her opinion once she had made up her mind to dislike someone. He watched his sister as she turned back to her sketchpad, clearly uninterested in hearing about Triss’ predictions about the outsiders, and resumed sketching the feathers of the great black bird she was drawing. 

‘Well, I for one wouldn’t object to them bringing as many sons as they like and I’m sure you wouldn’t either, Miss Merrigold. We could use a bit more life in Lettenhove and I’m sure our dances wouldn’t suffer from having a few more young gentlemen to balance out the ladies,” Jaskier said, smiling at Triss, “I don’t suppose Nenneke told you anything else about the family, Triss?’ 

‘Don’t encourage her,’ Yennefer snapped quietly to him, not looking up from her sketchbook, ‘it is all she will talk about these days and it makes for terribly dull conversation.” 

If Triss heard what Yennefer had said, she showed no sign of it. She gleefully answered Jaskier’s question. ‘Only a little. She said she doesn’t know much more about them than we ourselves do. Only, she told me that the oldest son wrote to her about his families plans to buy the house. He said that they intended to move here as soon as it was convenient and that they would be a party of five: the father, the three sons and a young lady. Though Nenneke said that puzzled her because she could not think what relation to the family that young woman would be.’ 

‘I like the sound of that. They are not even here yet and already I hear the seeds of a scandal,’ Jaskier laughed, there was nothing he liked more than a good scandal. 

‘Don’t get excited,’ Yennefer said, ‘she is probably just his wife.’

‘Nenneke said quite clearly that she remembered him being unmarried,’ Triss objected. 

‘Then his brother’s wife. Anyway, you know how Nenneke is with these things. It would be just like her to mix something like that up.’

‘Well, either way, I doubt we’ll get an answer any time soon. I can’t imagine anyone moving into that house the way it is now. It will likely be summer before we see any sign of them.’ Jaskier sighed, thinking about how dull it would be until this new family finally came to town.

Jaskier spent most of that warm afternoon trading rumours with Triss and dodging Yennefer’s scathing remarks about what terrible gossips the two of them were. The oil painting that he’d come out to the garden to complete lay neglected and unfinished in its easel. When the afternoon began to show signs of fading into evening and Yennefer and Triss seemed to have tired of trading insults with each other, the siblings offered to walk her home. They took a winding route through the barley fields and down into the valley until they could see the hill on which Kaer Morhen, the newly inhabited rundown house that had been the source of that days gossip, stood. It was a beautiful sight at this time of year, the hill was covered from top to toe in golden daffodils. Jaskier made a promise to himself to compose a song about it when he got back to the house, although he was sure it wouldn’t go down quite so well as some of his more rowdy songs did. It was a shame, really, he thought to himself as they dropped off Triss and made their way back to the house, that the daffodils would be all gone from the hill by the time the new owners moved in. 

As with so many things in life, Jaskier was wrong about the daffodils. A full week hadn’t passed since that warm afternoon with Triss when Jaskier’s father opened his bedroom door. Jaskier had been lounging on his window seat trying to repair a line in his newest sonnet that had too many syllables.

‘Julian Alfred Pankratz, why is it that whenever I am looking for you because I need you to do something important, I find you moping around reading poetry instead of learning your craft?’

‘Father.’ Startled, he quickly got to his feet. Viscount Pankratz was a fierce man and he was brutally strict with Jaskier. ‘I am writing poetry, Father, not reading it. Which is the craft that you sent me to university for. I didn’t know you were looking for me. I would hardly think I would be hard to find, I am only in my room.’ 

‘Don’t speak to me like that Julian, I dislike your attitude. How will you ever learn to run a household if this is the way you speak to your own father?’ The Vscount made his way further into the room and picked up the waistcoat Jaskier had discarded on his bed when he’d come in. ‘Now, get properly dressed. There is a new family in town and it is the duty of you as the future Viscount to make their acquaintance.’

Jaskier was startled at that on a number of accounts. First, and perhaps most importantly, it sounded to Jaskier like his father was saying that the new owners of Kaer Morhen had already moved in. Secondly, his father was expecting him to call on them and begin an introduction in the name of their family.

‘What, me? Alone? Father, I really think you should be the one to-‘

His father cut him off, ‘I have already called on them and I told them to expect you. You may take your sister if you like. You are no longer a child Julian, you must learn to do these things and to carry yourself properly.’

He threw the waistcoat at Jaskier who unceremoniously caught it but not without knocking the paper he’d been writing on everywhere.

‘I- Well, fine. I suppose if they are expecting me to call…’ It wasn’t that Jaskier wasn’t excited to finally see for himself what this family were like, it was just that Jaskier hated thinking about how when his father died he would have to take the role of Viscount. It wasn’t in his nature to be proper and commanding.

‘Good. Then I will wake your sister. It will be good for her too.’ Jaskier’s father began to leave the room but he turned back to fix his son with an icy glare. ‘Oh and Jaskier, I should tell you that the son is the head of the household, not the father. You should address them as such.’

Now that was exceedingly odd, why would the son be the head of the household when the father was still living. Perhaps those were the seeds of another scandal Jaskier could distract himself with in the coming weeks. He began to pull the waistcoat over his shoulder before realising there was something critical that he’d forgotten. He ran after his father who was already making his way across the room to Yennefer’s door.

‘Father, I don’t know his name,” Jaskier called across the hall to the Viscount.

‘His name is Mr Rivia. Don’t embarrass me and make sure you remember it, Jaskier.’

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one wasn't super eventful but it was necessary. Next chapter hopefully coming tomorrow. Feel free to message me thoughts/suggestions/criticisms in the comments or on Tumblr @pocketfullofmice


End file.
